l'ultime pouvoir
by zariapotter
Summary: Lors du dix-neuvième anniversaire de stiles sa vie et celle de la meute change pour le meilleur et le pire ( je suis nul pour les résumés désolé) présence de plusieurs couples dont STEREK. rating M pour les lemons.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO à tous

Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas dommage

NDA : De retour avec une nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira à tous. je rappelle a tout le monde que je fait une fanfiction (il y a bien le mot fiction donc je peux faire ce que je veux, si je veux que stiles tombe enceint ou qu'il ait des ailes je le ferais) je n'écris pas un documentaire si vous décidez de lire ma fiction, je vous préviens tout de suite "laissez tomber votre esprit logique et scientifique dès maintenant" car ce n'est pas la réalité mais mon imagination.

Je remercie Millimoon pour son aide en plus sa photo de profil et la même que celle de mon bureau lol, je viens de le remarquer

Bonne lecture

* * *

**chapitre un**

Dans un supermarché du centre de Beacon Hills, quatre étudiants avaient chacun un caddie et une longue liste de choses à trouver. Stiles avait réquisitionné quelques membres de la meute pour l'aider à faire quelques courses, mais quand ses amis avaient vu la liste de ce qu'ils devaient acheter, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la bêtise de leur amis, tellement il y avait de choses.

Aujourd'hui Stiles allait avoir dix-neuf ans, pour l'occasion, il avait voulu organiser une grande fête ou serait invité tous ses amis et ceux de Derek puisque il avait accepté que Stiles utilise son manoir. Pas par pure gentillesse mais juste parce qu'il s'agissait de lui aussi et il était directement concerné, car ce que la meute ne savait pas c'est que les deux amants avaient prévus de rendre officielle leur couple aux yeux de tout le tout le monde.

Stiles s'était donné la mission d'acheter tout ce qui est chips, sucrerie et grignotage d'autant plus que c'était son rayon favori. Derek, quant à lui, s'était vu chargé des boissons, dont l'alcool. Il avait grogné un peu mais, finalement, il s'exécuta à cause d'un regard noir que lui lança son petit ami.

Il y aurait une cinquantaine de personnes environ, sans compter les personnes qui accompagneraient les invités, donc imaginez un caddie remplie à ras bord de bouteilles l'alcool en tous genres. Heureusement qu'il était majeur depuis longtemps.

Scott et Isaac avaient pris tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les assiettes et gobelets en plastique. Leur caddie était dans le même état que celui de Derek. Quant à Danny, son chariot contenait deux énormes cadeaux dont un entièrement au chocolat. Stiles saliva rien qu'en le voyant.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en caisse, l'alpha eu pitié de sa pauvre carte bleu qui allait chauffer avec tous ce qu'ils avaient pris et il avait la certitude que son amant n'avait pas de quoi tout payer. Ce dernier semblait s'en rendre compte car il blanchit d'un coup en sortant son porte-monnaie car en plus Stiles ne payait jamais avec sa carte, il avait peur qu'elle ne passe pas et qu'il se foute donc la honte devant autant de monde.

L'alpha sortit discrètement son téléphone et pianota quelques secondes dessus. Instantanément, celui du jeune homme se mit à sonner.

**Message de Der à 13h50 :**

«_ J'ai l'impression que tu as vu plus que prévu, je règle la note si ça t'arranges. »_

Stiles le regarda et articula un merci soulagé, mais il avait prévu de payer au moins ce qui se trouvait dans son caddie. Les autres se demandaient comment Stiles allait faire et s'il avait les moyens de tout acheter, donc ils furent tous étonné de voir Derek sortir sa carte. Cependant, personne n'osa demander quoi que ce soit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils déchargeaient les voitures pendant que Stiles rangeait les provisions dans la cuisine de l'alpha. Il en profita en même temps pour préparer un petit en-cas pour tout le monde. L'après-midi se déroula a une vitesse hallucinante et bientôt, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent enfin seul. Stiles s'installa automatiquement sur les genoux de Derek pour un petit moment câlin.

- Tu es prêt pour demain ? Questionna le loup

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'appréhende un peu la réaction de tout le monde surtout celle de Scott, imagine qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas comme étant ton compagnon, comment nous allons faire? Ta meute passe avant tout, tu me l'as déjà dit donc je n'aurais plus qu'à partir et rester seul comme d'habitude. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu préfères me quitter, je ne te demanderai même pas de choisir, je sais que ta meute c'est comme ta famille…

- Stiles… Stiles, s'il existe une personne pour laquelle j'abandonnerai ma meute c'est toi, alors arrête ta paranoïa.

- D'accord je voulais juste être sûr, c'est tout.

- Il se fait tard, tu devrais aller dormir. J'arrive dans pas longtemps.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda curieusement le jeune humain

- Juste quelques trucs de dernière minute, je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi demain.

- Fait vite alors je t'attends il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu dois faire demain.

Derek lui lança un regard inquiet, alors son compagnon n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il voulait toujours le faire et ça le rendait triste parce que lui n'en avait pas très envie. Mais Stiles lui avait un peu forcé la main. L'alpha espérait que tout se passerait bien, c'était le plus important.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était fin prêt et que son cadeau était bien caché dans un endroit où son curieux d'amant ne le trouverait jamais, il monta le rejoindre dans sa chambre. L'hyperactif était déjà sous la couette, en train de pianoter sur son téléphone portable. Il se déshabilla et s'allongea à ses côtés.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je répondais à un message de Scott. Répondit-il en éteignant son téléphone pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

- Tu es sur que tu veux le faire demain? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

- Je sais mais je veux le faire, je suis prêt et je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te rétracter à la dernière minute. C'est très important pour moi, ça me permettra d'être encore plus proche de toi, j'ai déjà mis mon père au courant il a un peu râlé au début, tu sais comment il est mais finalement il m'a donné sa bénédiction donc tout dépend de toi maintenant.

- J'ai peur de te faire du mal, imagine que ça se passe mal. On peut attendre encore un peu non ?

- Non je veux que ce soit demain! S'il te plaît... TU M'AVAIS PROMIS, DEREK HALE. Hurla presque Stiles

- D'accord comme tu veux..! Se résigna l'alpha

Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde faire changer d'avis son têtu de petit ami? Stiles se blotti dans les bras du chef de la meute, il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui, à sa place, et demain tous leurs amis et proches seront au courant de la nature de leur relation. Sur cette dernière pensée, ils s'endormirent tranquillement. Demain allait être une journée bien remplie, il fallait prendre des forces. C'était la première fois que Stiles passait la nuit dans le manoir Hale, car même si Derek et lui étaient en couple, ils avaient pris la décision de ne pas mettre la meute au courant pour le moment.

Au petit matin, un grand plateau de petit déjeuner l'attendait à son réveil avec, en prime, un Derek à moitié nu à ses côtés. Il fut réveillé par de petits bisous papillons sur son visage. Il gémit de mécontentement, il n'était pas du tout du matin!

- Bon anniversaire, petit lapin...

- Mmm….. Derek, je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça, j'ai l'impression que le grand méchant loup va me croquer ce soir... Sourit ledit petit lapin.

- C'est ce qui va se passer justement... A moins que tu ne le veuille plus, ce qui serait normal.

- Oh Si! Je le veux, et n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis My Sweet Big Wolf.

- Tu devrais manger pendant que c'est encore chaud. On a une longue journée qui nous attend. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête ses dix-neuf ans.

- On a tout fait hier. Il ne reste absolument rien à faire à part un peu de décoration, on le fera cet après-midi. J'ai envie d'autre chose ce matin si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Stiles se plaça à califourchon sur Derek et commença à se tortiller tout en embrassant passionnément l'autre homme, faisant augmenter d'un cran la température de la pièce. L'humain se frottait outrageusement contre l'alpha, il avait envie que son petit ami s'occupe de lui. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Derek le repoussa doucement pour reprendre son souffle.

- Stiles attend un peu...

- Pourquoi ? S'impatienta ce dernier

- Il faut patienter jusqu'à ce soir, c'est toi qui l'as décidé en plus.

- J'ai finalement changé d'avis on peut le faire maintenant... S'il te plait... C'est l'histoire de quelques minutes.

- Non je préfère que l'on attende ce soir pour faire ça, j'entends des voitures qui arrivent, c'est la meute. Je te signale qu'il est déjà midi, file prendre douche. Mon odeur est partout sur toi, tout le monde va deviner qu'on est ensemble avant ce soir.

- Aller, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça Derek! protesta-il

- Oh que si! La preuve…

L'alpha quitta la chambre sans se retourner une seule fois.

- Espèce de loup démoniaque, tu vas me le payer un de ces jours! Sache que Stiles Stilinski n'oublie jamais rien et qu'il est très rancunier. Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe non mais oh ! Cria l'hyperactif

- Prépare-toi au lieu de raconter des inepties plus grosses que le manoir.

- Connard… murmura-t-il

- Je t'ai entendu.

- Je m'en fous, tu le mérites!

Étant donné qu'il ne reçu aucune réponse, Stiles partit se préparer pour la plus importante journée de sa vie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il descendit pour rejoindre ses amis afin de peaufiner les derniers détails de la fête.

Au coucher du soleil, Stiles jugea que tout était parfait. Heureusement car quelques invités commençaient déjà à arriver alors qu'il était encore relativement tôt. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, la fête allait commencer plus tôt. Apparemment il y avait des impatients...

Quelques heures plus tard, le manoir Hale avait pris l'apparence d'une discothèque. Les gens dansaient, buvaient, insouciant de tout le reste. Ils y en avaient qui dormaient à même le sol! Malgré l'alcool à volonté, Derek veillait à ce qu'aucune personne n'en abuse au point de faire un coma. Il n'était pas le seul à surveiller les fêtards, tous les loups présents de la meute se mettaient à la tache puisque l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur eux.

Stiles, quant à lui, se déhanchait sur la piste de danse comme un petit fou. Inutile de dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout danser et qu'il ne possédait aucun sens du rythme. A la fin de la chanson, il se dirigea droit sur Derek pour lui donner un baiser exigeant et sauvage, à la vue de tout le monde, bien que la plupart des personnes présentes ne s'en rappelleraient sûrement pas le lendemain. Ce qui était dommage d'ailleurs parce qu'il voulait montrer à tout le monde que Derek lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul. Cependant, la réaction de la meute fût pour le moins étrange... C'était comme si ils étaient déjà au courant, d'où leur petit sourire à tous. Ils s'approchèrent autour du couple enfin officiel.

- Vous étiez au courant ? Vous saviez pour nous ? demanda Stiles

- Bien sûr! Depuis le début en fait. Mais nous voulions que vous preniez l'initiative de nous l'annoncer vous-même. Répondit Scott

- Vous en pensez quoi alors? Parce que je stresse à mort depuis quelques jours... Je ne veux pas que Derek ait l'obligation de choisir entre sa meute et moi...

- On est tous heureux pour vous deux. Bon Jackson a râlé un peu mais Jackson ne serait pas Jackson s'il ne râlait pas! On s'en fous de lui et de son avis! Après tout il n'est que le bébé de la meute... Rétorqua Isaac

Le concerné grogna plus pour la forme que de colère, il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le dernier à être rentré dans la meute que je suis le bébé!

- Ferme la Jackson, et viens danser. ordonna Lydia

- Je me demande qui est l'homme dans votre couple... demanda Ethan avec un air joueur.

- Connard. Murmura l'ex Kanima.

Toute la meute éclata de rire, à part bien sur l'alpha qui esquissa un mince sourire à peine visible. Quand ils cessèrent enfin leur fou rire, chacun retourna à son poste.

Derek pris la main de Stiles et le guida au premier, dans la chambre où l'humain avait si bien dormi la veille. Dès que la porte fût close, leurs lèvres se soudèrent brutalement, comme s'ils attendaient cet instant depuis une éternité.

- Tu es sûr de toi...? Tu ne risques pas de regretter après ?

- Non, je t'en prie, fais-le s'il te plait... Supplia l'hyperactif

Le loup retira la chemise de son petit ami et l'abandonna par terre. Le baiser était langoureux, profond et d'une intensité inimaginable. Stiles frissonna longuement quand les doigts de l'alpha entrèrent en contact avec la peau bouillante de son dos. Du plaisir liquide coulait dans ses veines.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, alors que Stiles se retrouvait allongé sur le lit avec Derek entre ses cuisses, nu. Il ne lui restait que son boxer alors que l'alpha, lui, avait encore tous ses vêtements.

Le loup se mit à genoux entre les cuisses écartées de l'autre homme pour retirer sa chemise. L'humain tremblait d'impatience à la vue du torse nu de son petit ami et il commença à caresser doucement avec ses mains tremblantes la peau bronzé à sa disposition, faisant frissonner son compagnon de désir. Il plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'hyperactif, léchant et mordillant de tout son saoul la peau blanche afin de marquer sa propriété. Que tous sachent que Stiles lui appartenait corps et âme.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Derek était en train de se métamorphoser. Ses ongles poussèrent, ainsi que des poils qui recouvrirent bientôt toute la surface de son dos. Son visage se transforma soudainement, ses canines s'allongèrent et une envie irrésistible de mordre le coup offert devant lui plus fort que jamais s'insinua en lui.

Le jeune homme sous lui écarquilla les yeux en sentant les dents aiguisées de l'alpha sur sa nuque. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler à son petit ami, la porte d'entrée du manoir explosa, faisant sursauter les deux hommes dans la chambre. A peine une seconde passa puis un hurlement de douleur s'éleva dans le manoir Hale, figeant toutes les personnes encore conscientes et présentes...

A suivre...

* * *

donnez moi votre avis si je dois m'arrêter la ou continuer.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO à tous

Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas dommage

NDA : je rappelle a tout le monde que je fait une fanfiction (il y a bien le mot fiction donc je peux faire ce que je veux, si je veux que stiles tombe enceint ou qu'il ait des ailes je le ferais) je n'écris pas un documentaire si vous décidez de lire ma fiction, je vous préviens tout de suite "laissez tomber votre esprit logique et scientifique dès maintenant" car ce n'est pas la réalité mais mon imagination.

NDA : j'ai essayé de mettre de l'émotion dans ce chapitre et j'espère que j'ai réussi!

Je remercie Millimoon pour son aide précieuse!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Dans le salon où se trouvait tout le monde, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. L'odeur du sang remplissait les narines de tous les loups présents à la fête. La porte du manoir Hale n'était qu'un vague souvenir car elle n'existait plus, elle était éparpillée en mille morceaux dans le vestibule et au milieu de tout ce bazar gisait le corps inconscient de Cora Hale, recouvert de sang encore frais. Son corps avait certainement servi à faire exploser la porte.

Une fois la surprise passé, Boyd se précipita vers la jeune femme, suivi de près par ses autres camarades lycanthropes. Les signes vitaux de Cora étaient inexistants.

Dans la chambre, les deux personnes n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ils avaient été surpris par le bruit de la porte, et le cri de douleur de stiles, ce qui expliquait que Derek se trouvait de l'autre côté de la chambre. A l'opposé de son compagnon qui lui était sur le lit, à moitié nu, les jambes encore écartées...

La surprise se lisait dans les yeux de Stiles. Pourquoi son amant s'était-il soudainement éloigné de lui ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?! Je sais que j'ai crié, mais ça va ce n'est rien ! Je trouve normal de crier quand on a mal. Donc tu peux continuer s'il te plait ? Tu m'avais promis la morsure et d'aller jusqu'au bout donc t…

- Cora !

- Tu as dit quoi ? demanda Stiles

- Je sent le sang de Cora, il faut que j'aille voir, c'est pas normal !

Derek semblait inquiet et Stiles l'avait remarqué. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir autant de sentiments dans les yeux de l'Alpha. On pouvait y lire la peur, l'appréhension…

- Il faut que je descende voir ce qui se passe !

- Attend que je m'habille, je t'accompagne, je veux savoir ce que se passe moi aussi et après tu continues ce que tu as commencé. Et tu ne te défile pas cette fois ! Le prévient son petit ami en se levant brusquement.

- Tu ne peux pas venir dans cet état, tu as du sang sur le cou ! Il ne faut pas que les autres te voient comme ça, je me demande même pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore devant la porte pour la défoncer… Tu as hurlé très fort de douleur, je suis désolé !

- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je veux, on en a parlé ! Mon père est au courant que je veux que tu me transforme. Et même si la meute est contre, ça ne les regarde pas c'est ma vie.

- De toute façon c'est trop tard, la morsure est assez profonde... Répondit tristement Derek

- Donc c'est bon !

- Oui, alors tu restes dans la chambre, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut dans la salle de bain. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision à la prochaine pleine lune !

- Je suis sûr de moi, je veux juste pouvoir te protéger moi aussi, tu le sais…

- On en reparlera plus tard. Dit l'alpha en sortant de la pièce tandis que Stiles se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il espérait lui aussi ne pas regretter son choix, il aurait voulu rester humain mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que les autres prennent toujours des risques pour le protéger. Et puis il sera plus utile en tant de loup garou qu'en tant qu'être humain…

Au rez-de-chaussée, tous les membres de la meute refusaient de croire à ce qu'ils voyaient_. « La sœur de Derek ne peut pas être morte, c'est impossible, son corps ne devait pas se trouver là… ». _ Chacun pensait que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar dont il se réveillerait bientôt.

Mais la réalité les rattrapait lorsque tous entendirent les pas précipités de leur Alpha qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils craignaient la réaction du Chef de la meute. Heureusement que tous les humains présent à la fête étaient tous inconscients ou ivres, aucun ne se rappellerait de la fin de cet anniversaire macabre. Au moins ils étaient tranquilles de ce côté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek apparut en haut des marches, désorienté par la vue du corps allongé face contre terre. Sa petite sœur… Le monde autour de lui semblait tourner au ralenti. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il revoyait des souvenirs du temps qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble.

Sa dernière sœur était morte. Son corps sans vie gisait devant lui et une douleur inimaginable lui transperça le cœur. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il ait déjà perdu Laura ! Maintenant on lui enlevait celle qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter un tel sort. Qu'on s'acharne ainsi à sa famille.

Arrivé en bas des escaliers, un morceau de bois s'enfonça dans sa plante de pied, mais il ne ressentait absolument rien. Son regard était focalisé sur le sol, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le corps sans vie de Cora. Il eut la sensation d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il avait si mal qu'il gémit misérablement de douleur.

Il se mit à genou et retourna doucement le corps, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, puis il la souleva délicatement et fit demi-tour en ignorant tout le monde.

Quand Derek tourna le dos à la meute, Isaac amorça un mouvement pour rattraper l'alpha mais il s'arrêta brusquement à la vue du regard rouge, terrifiant et empli de fureur du chef de meute. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur de Derek !

Derek reprit son chemin vers l'étage, direction la chambre de Cora, et l'installa tendrement sur son lit. Ainsi, il pu l'observer longuement, chaque parcelle de son corps pour repérer toutes les blessures qu'on lui avait infligé. Le temps semblait s'écouler à une vitesse folle pour Derek. Il avait l'impression que quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il inspectait le visage complètement immobile et blafard de sa sœur, alors que plusieurs heures venaient de passer.

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement à cause de la blessure qu'il venait de découvrir sur le torse de la jeune fille. Elle avait dû souffrir atrocement avant d'être enfin libéré par la mort... La culpabilité le tuait à petit feu. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser que c'était de sa faute si Cora se trouvait dans cet état. On devait toujours protéger sa famille ! Malheureusement lui avait failli à cette règle…

Un sentiment de désespoir commençait à l'envahir, mais il ne devait absolument pas y succomber. D'autant plus qu'il voulait trouver la personne responsable de la mort de sa petite sœur et le faire payer.

L'Alpha se promis de le tuer lentement pour qu'il meurt dans d'affreuses souffrances, et ressente alors ce qu'il avait fait subir à la jeune Hale. Il allait le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive, quitte à laisser son loup prendre le contrôle entier de son corps. Plus il y pensait et plus la colère augmentait en lui, il bouillonnait de fureur tant son âme criait vengeance.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, trop concentré dans ses plans de vengeance. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sans que Derek ne le remarque. Ses pouvoirs de loup garou semblaient s'être éteints à cause de la douleur de son chagrin.

Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte se dirigea calmement vers Derek. Au moment où Stiles posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son petit ami, ses muscles se rétractèrent. Il ne voulait voir personne, tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent c'était de retrouver la personne qui avait fait ça à sa petite sœur.

- Je ne veux voir personne, alors sort ! grogna-t-il

- Derek qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne comprends rien. Demanda le jeune homme confus

Stiles n'avait pas vu le corps de Cora, il ne savait pas pourquoi Derek réagissait comme ça. Il n'avait aucune idée du drame qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas le rejet de son petit ami à son encontre. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

- J'ai dit dégage ! Tu ne peux pas pour une fois dans ta vie écouter ce qu'on te dit, et faire ce qu'on te demande ?! cria presque Derek en faisant face à l'humain, plus si humain que ça d'ailleurs.

Ce dernier recula instantanément sous la violence des paroles que l'autre homme lui crachait dessus. Les yeux carmin le foudroyaient méchamment, il avait devant lui l'alpha dans toute sa splendeur.

- Hé ! Derek !

Le loup sembla se rendre compte de sa réaction car ses yeux reprirent leur couleur habituel. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Excuse-moi ! Je veux juste rester seul quelques minutes. Dit-il calmement.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Supplia Stiles

Derek se décala un peu sur la droite et laissa entrevoir le corps de Cora. Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Le choc pouvait se lire dans son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la ferma aussitôt car il ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats pour soulager la peine que devait ressentir son compagnon à cet instant.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était que Derek sache qu'il serait toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je ressentais la même chose lorsque ma mère est partie. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu ne dois pas t'isoler comme la dernière fois. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe quand tu te mets dans cet état et surtout n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi.

L'Alpha était touché par le discours de son compagnon, tellement qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il avait senti le cœur de Stiles s'emballer, par la peur de le perdre surement. La tristesse se lisait dans ses immenses yeux chocolat. Et faire peur à son petit ami était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

- Attend moi devant la porte, j'arrive dans une minute.

Le jeune homme hésita un petit moment à le laisser seul mais capitula finalement et sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son amoureux.

L'Alpha regarda une dernière fois sa petite sœur puis déposa un léger baisé sur son front avant de tourner les talons vers la sortie de la chambre.

Il vivait encore ce cauchemar qui était de perdre un membre de sa famille. Il avait envie de baisser les bras, tout envoyé balader pour traquer puis faire payer le monstre qui avait osé faire une chose pareille à sa dernière sœur.

L'envie était forte et la chose tentante mais il n'avait pas le courage de quitter l'une des dernières raisons qui faisait qu'il avait envie de se battre. Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon, que Stiles était là car, sans lui, il serait en train de sombrer à l'heure qu'il était.

L'alpha quitta la chambre le plus discrètement possible, comme si la jeune fille était en train de dormir et qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Stiles l'attendait dans le couloir et lorsque ce dernier le vit sortir, il se jeta dans ses bras. Derek répondit au câlin avec plaisir. Ca lui faisait du bien…

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? demanda doucement le jeune homme

- Je ne sais pas encore, il faut qu'on se réunisse tous avec la meute pour trouver qui a pu faire ça et lui faire payer au centuple. Répondit le loup.

De la haine traversa son beau regard, Stiles l'avait bien vu et avait peur que son petit ami se perde lui-même. Mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se disputer avec son compagnon.

- Tout d'abord, il faut se débarrasser de tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à la meute et on avisera après.

- Je suis désolé ! C'était une mauvaise idée d'organiser cette fête au manoir.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi quelqu'un s'en ai pris a Cora mais tu n'y es pour rien. Cette soirée était censée être une des plus belles de ta vie et a cause de la personne qui a fait ça a Cora, tout est gâché et il mérite mille souffrances. Souffrances que je vais m'évertuer à lui prodiguer dès que je l'attraperai.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis finirent par descendre rejoindre la meute. Ils regardèrent tous Stiles bizarrement mais un seul regard de l'alpha les dissuada de poser des questions. Ils avaient autre chose de plus urgent.

Derek distribua rapidement toutes les tâches à accomplir, donc tous les membres de la meute qui disposait d'une voiture devaient raccompagner au moins cinq invités. Toute personne étrangère à la meute devait être partie dans les deux prochaines heures. Il donna même l'autorisation à Aiden d'utiliser sa voiture et à Ethan celle de Stiles. Le reste devait s'occuper de tout ranger.

Personne ne protesta, les ordres avaient été donnés avec un ton froid et autoritaire. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque de s'attirer les foudres de l'Alpha. Ils s'exécutèrent tous en silence, leurs visages fermés ne laissaient voir aucune émotion pour certains et plein de larmes pour d'autres. Après tout, ils venaient de perdre un membre de leur meute.

L'hyperactif s'apprêtait à se mettre debout quand il vacilla, prêt à s'étaler sur le sol.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer en attendant que tout le monde revienne, moi je vais contacter Peter et le mettre au courant. Conseilla-il à Stiles.

- Je veux assister à la réunion.

- Je viendrais te chercher.

Il obéit sagement car Derek était suffisamment énervé comme sa et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il monta lentement à l'étage mais au lieu d'aller dans la chambre de Derek, il se dirigea vers celle de Cora, sans aucune raison, poussé par une force invisible.

Voir la jeune femme étendue sur le lit, sans vie, lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurai cru. Ils ne se fréquentaient pas souvent mais elle paraissait être une fille bien, en plus d'être la sœur de son petit ami, et accessoirement compagnon. Malgré le peu de chose qu'il savait sur elle, il l'appréciait quand même.

Sa peau douce et blafarde lui donnait l'air d'une petite fille, si innocente que Stiles en était bouleversé. Ses yeux le piquaient et se remplissaient d'eau au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de l'impact qu'aurait la mort de Cora sur Derek. Un frisson de peur lui traversa tout le corps.

Il devait avouer que voir Derek dans cet état de tristesse et de fureur lui avait fait tellement mal, il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça mais il était impuissant face à la douleur qu'éprouvait son amant. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose ? se disait-il

La vie était d'une telle ironie, parfois. A chaque fois que l'Alpha trouvait un semblant de bonheur et d'équilibre, on lui arrachait une personne chère à son cœur. Le jeune homme craignait que cette perte-là soit la goutte d'eau qui fasse déborder le vase.

Il avait peur de perdre l'homme de sa vie à cause de la vengeance qu'il ruminait dans son esprit. Il avait bien vu dans les yeux du lycanthrope la lueur de folie qui essayait de s'emparer de lui. Stiles savait que son homme brulait d'un désir de vengeance, qui augmentait de minute en minute.

Il devait trouver une solution pour faire rester Derek sur Beacon Hills. Pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il découvre le nom de l'assassin de Cora avant son amant. Il se demandait comment procéder sans aucun indice pour commencer les recherches.

_Si seulement tu pouvais être encore vivante ! _Pensait-il

Stiles posa une main sur la joue droite, un peu ronde de la jeune femme, et sans surprise elle était froide. L'autre main se trouvait sur le matelas. Une force invisible l'obligea à monter sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur le ventre de la morte.

Une main se trouvait maintenant sur le front de la jeune fille et l'autre sur l'emplacement du cœur. Son esprit et son cœur était en parfaite harmonie, ils voulaient la même chose. Une litanie hypnotique sortait de sa bouche tel un murmure qu'on pouvait à peine entendre.

- Si seulement tu étais en vie ! Si seulement tu étais en vie ! Si seulement tu étais en vie !...

Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même phrase, encore, encore et encore. Une douce chaleur s'empara de tout son corps, traversa ses paumes pour irradier le corps froid de Cora.

Le corps de Stiles de cambra brusquement tandis que la lumière qui les enveloppait tous les deux devenait de plus en plus intense. Elle brillait si fort qu'on n'apercevait plus les deux personnes présente sur le lit, puis tout s'arrêta soudainement.

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse devant Derek, Scott et Isaac.

Ils étaient tous les trois figés devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cora était assise sur le lit, la respiration hachée et le regard effrayé, alors que Stiles, lui, se trouvait sur le sol, ses yeux grands ouverts braqués sur les trois loups. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien dedans à part du vide.

* * *

A suivre...

donner votre avis ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO à tous, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié désolé, mais je n'avais pas le temps ses derniers temps pour écrire et pas trop d'inspiration.

Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent toujours pas dommage

NDA : je rappelle a tout le monde que je fait une fanfiction (il y a bien le mot fiction donc je peux faire ce que je veux, si je veux que stiles tombe enceint ou qu'il ait des ailes je le ferais) je n'écris pas un documentaire si vous décidez de lire ma fiction, je vous préviens tout de suite "laissez tomber votre esprit logique et scientifique dès maintenant" car ce n'est pas la réalité mais mon imagination.

NDA : on ne verra pas beaucoup Cora dans ce chapitre par la suite je ne sais pas encore.

** Ghost** : j'ai prévus une fin pour ce chapitre qui ne te donneras pas envie de t'arracher les cheveux mdr désolé.

**Flavy** : je voulais absolument de remercier pour ta Super review qui m'a fait super plaisir MERCI.

**Une lectrice** : alors merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi et ne t'inquiète pas je vie que pour les Happy End.

Je remercie **Millimoon** pour son aide précieuse!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que Derek et Scott se retrouvent auprès de Stiles. L'alpha allait débuter un massage cardiaque lorsqu'une énergie incroyablement puissante le propulsa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Scott essaya à son tour mais l'effet fut le même. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'approcher l'humain !

Dans la chambre, l'incompréhension totale régnait. Une sorte de barrière empêchait quiconque d'atteindre Stiles. Les deux loups se sentaient impuissants face à la situation, ils ne savaient comment s'y prendre parce que dans ce genre de situation, c'était toujours l'hyperactif qui trouvait la solution.

A chaque fois que Stiles leur disait qu'il allait faire des recherches lorsqu'ils avaient un problème, ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, tout le monde se disait qu'il allait juste passer quelques minutes sur internet puis le tour était joué. Mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils ne savaient même pas par où commencer pour comprendre toute cette histoire. Stiles était indispensable ! Et avait une très grande place au sein de la meute.

Mais ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de les aider cette fois. Il fallait qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui. Comment pouvaient-ils venir en aide à Stiles si personne n'arrivait à s'approcher de lui ?

Derek ne quittait pas des yeux son compagnon une seule seconde. Le plus étrange c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas triste, un peu inquiet, mais pas triste. Après quelques minutes de réflexion et après s'être calmé, il sentait au fond de lui que Stiles n'était pas mort. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il se réveille. Il espérait tout de même que son instinct de compagnon ne le trompait pas.

Tandis que l'alpha était préoccupé par ses pensées, à côté de lui Scott semblait anéanti par la mort de son meilleur ami.

L'attitude nonchalante de l'alpha énervait Scott, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Comment pouvait-il paraitre si calme et paisible, alors que son compagnon gisait mort sur le sol ?! D'autant plus que ce n'était pas normal pour un loup garou qui venait de perdre son compagnon de réagir de cette manière.

Un doute s'insinua en lui _« peut être que Derek n'aimait pas vraiment stiles enfin de compte »_, cette pensée le mis hors de lui. Il lui lança un regard glacial rempli de colère.

- Ça ne te fait rien ? Comment tu peux rester assis tranquillement ! Alors que ton soi-disant compagnon est mort ?! Hurla le beta, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si tout allait bien pour lui, comme si il dormait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne souffre pas !

- Ou simplement, tu ne l'aime pas comme tu le dis, ou encore il n'est pas ton compagnon. Accusa l'étudiant.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse qu'il quitta furieusement la chambre.

L'alpha ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua enfin la présence de sa sœur qui était blottie tel un koala dans les bras d'Isaac. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que sa sœur faisait là, vivante ! Il s'en voulu la seconde suivante de l'avoir oublié.

- Derek pourquoi tu ne fais rien par rapport à Stiles ? Scott a raison sur certains points. Je voudrais surtout savoir comment une telle chose a pu arriver ! Demanda le beta en pointant son doigt sur Cora.

Cette dernière avait l'air complètement à l'ouest, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment présente mais ailleurs.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui se passe, ce qui s'est passé ! Seul Stiles peut nous donner des réponses.

- Et pour Stiles ? Questionna-il tristement.

- Je vois bien qu'il ne respire pas, mais tout en moi me dit qu'il va bien. Tu sais très bien que s'il était mort je ne serais plus la non plus.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il ne respire plus alors, ce n'est pas normal !

- Je te dis que je ne sais pas ! grogna-il, les yeux virant au rouge

- ….

- Peut-être que cette espèce de bouclier insonorisé, ou quelque chose comme ça… L'important c'est que je sais qu'il va bien, le reste n'est que secondaire.

Isaac ne rajouta rien de plus, il voyait bien qu'il n'en faudrait pas davantage à son alpha pour qu'il craque complètement. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment réagir face à la résurrection de Cora. Toute cette histoire était trop étrange, il se croyait dans un épisode d'X-Files ! Dire que c'était censé être une nuit de fête, mais comme toujours, ça avait mal tourné.

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit sorti pour se calmer, Scott revint, les yeux rouges et gonflés, signe qu'il avait pleuré.

Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Cora qui était toujours dans les bras d'Isaac.

- C'est toi qui devrais être à sa place !

Derek réagit au quart de tout face à la violence des mots à l'encontre de sa sœur. Il allait se jeter sur Scott dans le but de lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment en se disant que Stiles n'aimerait pas qu'il s'attaque à son meilleur ami.

Sans dire un mot, il récupéra sa sœur et quitta la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon. Isaac sortit à sa suite.

Quelques minutes après, Derek fit une entrée fracassante dans le séjour parfaitement rangé. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il y avait eu une énorme fête quelques heures plus tôt.

Tout le monde était présent, ils se posaient tous des questions et certains essayaient même de deviner ce qui se passait. Mais quel ne fût pas le choc lorsqu'ils virent Cora Hale en chair et en os, bien vivante à côté de son grand frère.

- Quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Peter

C'était la question que tous se posaient à cet instant

- Je ne sais pas ! Grogna presque Derek

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme si de rien n'était avec ta sœur censée être morte !

- Pourtant c'est le cas ! grogna-il

Il ne voulait pas que ses betas émettent des doutes sur ses paroles, donc sur son autorité. Ils baissèrent tous la tête en signe de soumission, sauf Allison, Lydia et Danny qui n'était pas des loups garous. L'ancien alpha psychopathe prit de nouveau la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais alors ?

- Lorsqu'on est rentrés dans la chambre, Stiles était allongé sur le sol et ne respirait plus. Cora était assise sur le lit en vie. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Stiles ! cria Alison

- Il va bien ? Où est-il ? Continua Lydia

- Il est enveloppé dans une lumière étrange qui l'isole de tout. Scott et moi avons essayé de le ranimer mais on n'arrive pas à l'atteindre.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est mort ?!

- Je ne crois pas, sinon je le saurai. Je pense que cette chose empêche vraiment tout de l'atteindre donc le son, c'est pour ça que l'on n'entend rien. Répondit-il en regardant Danny

L'alpha voyait dans leur yeux, qu'ils espéraient tout qu'il ne se trompait pas, même Peter.

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour le sortir de là ? demanda Alison.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, il faut attendre que la lumière disparaisse.

- Moi je pense qu'on devrait prévenir Deaton, peut-être qu'il aura une idée de ce qui se passe. Proposa Lydia.

Tout le monde acquiesça, Derek se traita mentalement d'idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il prit son téléphone pour l'appeler, la conversation ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps que le loup raconte la situation au vétérinaire. Il raccrocha après que Deaton lui ai assuré qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible.

Maintenant que cela était fait, il fallait s'occuper de sa sœur et ce qui lui est arrivée avant qu'on balance son corps à travers de la porte d'entrée. La nuit allait être longue.

La moitié des membres de la meute voulaient monter voir Stiles par curiosité mais Derek refusa catégoriquement, son compagnon n'était pas une bête de foire.

Il avait appelé Deaton, il y a plus d'une heure donc il ne tarderait pas à être la.

POV Stiles

Je sentais une personne m'étreindre doucement, au début, je pensais que c'était Derek mais les bras dans lesquels je me trouvais étaient trop fin et délicat pour être ceux de mon petit ami. Etonné, j'ouvris les yeux, voulant savoir qui ça pouvais bien être.

Devant moi se trouvait une femme magnifique qui devait avoir la quarantaine, des cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène tombait en cascade sur son dos. Leur couleur, ainsi que celle caramélisée de sa peau lui prouvait des origines hispaniques.

Je la dévisageais longuement, il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle avait surement dû remarquer que je la regardais et elle me sourit gentiment.

Je jetais un regard autour de moi. Nous nous trouvions dans une grande clairière parsemée de fleurs de différentes couleurs, toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Ça allait du noir au violet, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'endroit d'être splendide.

J'étais émerveillé par tant de beauté, j'avais même oublié que je n'étais pas seul. Je me retournais pour me retrouver en face d'elle. Elle arborait un sourire qui voulait dire « je sais beaucoup de chose mais je ne te le dirais pas ».

- Où suis-je ?

- Quelque part ou tu ne devrais pas être ! répondit elle énigmatique

- Comment ça dans un endroit où je ne devrais pas être ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu es amené à faire de grandes choses dans ta vie. Ce n'est pas ici que tu vas les accomplir.

- Quelles choses ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

La femme me souriait toujours. Je ne comprenais rien à tout ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais l'impression que plus elle parlait, moins je la comprenais.

- J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Il faut que tu te réveilles.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne dors pas !

- Ce n'est pas encore ton heure jeune homme, tu comprendras tout le moment venu, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma famille.

- Comment ? Qui êtes-vous ?! Répondez-moi !

Elle ne perdit pas un instant son sourire serein rempli de douceur, quand je me senti aspiré brusquement vers le ciel. Etais-je en train de mourir en réalité ?

Fin POV Stiles

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Stiles était toujours étendu au sol. Une seule personne était présente dans la pièce avec lui, son meilleur ami Scott. Il était allongé par terre à côté du jeune homme, son visage défait rempli de larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il pleurait son frère silencieusement et pensait à la réaction du shérif, quand il apprendrait l'horrible nouvelle.

Il regarda curieusement son ami dont la lumière c'était soudainement évanouie. Elle avait disparue comme par enchantement, de la même façon qu'elle était apparue. Il fit un bond en arrière lorsque la poitrine de Stiles se souleva doucement et que le bruit des battements de son cœur envahit son ouïe hyper développé de loup garou.

- Stiles ! Cria le beta, sous le choc.

Sous ses yeux, une lumière dorée se mit à sortir du corps de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se transformait doucement et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à sa vue. La lumière se faisait plus vive si bien qu'il ne voyait presque plus le corps de son frère de cœur.

« _Qu'est-il en train d'arriver à Stiles ?!_ »

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'Alpha courut aussi rapidement que lui permettait ses pouvoirs de loup-garou pour atteindre la chambre, après avoir entendu l'exclamation de surprise de Scott. Il défonça presque la porte. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

- Euh… !

* * *

A suivre…

dans le prochain chapitre la meute sera choqué par quelque chose. Quoi? c'est a vous de décider, j'attend vos idées.

À la prochaine


End file.
